1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ultra-wideband communication systems, and, in particular, to a receiver for use in an ultra-wideband communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the descriptions that follow, we will italicize the first occurrence of each special term of art which should be familiar to those skilled in the art of ultra-wideband (“UWB”) communication systems. In addition, when we first introduce a term that we believe to be new or that we will use in a context that we believe to be new, we will bold the term and provide the definition that we intend to apply to that term. In addition, throughout this description, we will sometimes use the terms assert and negate when referring to the rendering of a signal, signal flag, status bit, or similar apparatus into its logically true or logically false state, respectively, and the term toggle to indicate the logical inversion of a signal from one logical state to the other. Alternatively, we may refer to the mutually exclusive boolean states as logic—0 and logic—1. Of course, as is well known, consistent system operation can be obtained by reversing the logic sense of all such signals, such that signals described herein as logically true become logically false and vice versa. Furthermore, it is of no relevance in such systems which specific voltage levels are selected to represent each of the logic states.
In general, in an ultra-wideband (“UWB”) communication system, a series of special processing steps are performed by a UWB transmitter to prepare payload data for transmission via a packet-based UWB channel. Upon reception, a corresponding series of reversing steps are performed by a UWB receiver to recover the data payload. Details of both series of processing steps are fully described in IEEE Standards 802.15.4 (“802.15.4”) and 802.15.4a (“802.15.4a”), copies of which are submitted herewith and which are expressly incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. As is known, these Standards describe required functions of both the transmit and receive portions of the system, but specify implementation details only of the transmit portion of the system, leaving to implementers the choice of how to implement the receive portion.
One of us, Michael McLaughlin, has developed certain improvements for use in UWB communication systems, which improvements are fully described in the following pending applications or issued patents, all of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entirety:
“A Method and Apparatus for Generating Codewords”, application Ser. No. 11/309,221, filed 13 Jul. 2006;
“A Method and Apparatus for Generating Codewords”, application Ser. No. 11/309,222, filed 13 Jul. 2006, now abandoned;
“A Method and Apparatus for Transmitting and Receiving Convolutionally Coded Data”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,636,397, issued 22 Dec. 2009; and
“A Method and Apparatus for Transmitting and Receiving Convolutionally Coded Data”, application Ser. No. 12/590,124, filed 3 Nov. 2009.
One particular problem in multi-path, spread-spectrum systems, including UWB, is channel-induced noise present in the received signal. One common technique for significantly reducing the noise level relative to the receive level is to develop, during reception of a training sequence portion of the preamble of each transmitted packet, an estimate of the channel impulse response (“CIR”). Following detection in the received packet of the start-of-frame delimiter (“SFD”), the best CIR estimate is reversed in time and the complex conjugate is developed. This conjugate CIR estimate is thereafter convolved with the payload portion of the packet using a channel matched filter (“CMF”). Shown in FIG. 1 is a UWB receiver 10 adapted to operate in this manner. As is known, the signal received via an antenna 12 is continuously conditioned by a filter 14. During reception of the training sequence, channel estimator 16 develops from the conditioned signal the conjugate CIR estimate. During reception of the payload data, detector 18 employs a CMF (not shown) to convolve the conditioned signal with the conjugate CIR estimate, thereby significantly improving the signal-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) and facilitating recovery of the payload data. See, also, “Efficient Back-End Channel Matched Filter (CMF)”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,461, issued 25 Mar. 2008.
As noted in 802.15.4a, §5.5.7.1, “UWB devices that have implemented optional ranging support are called ranging-capable devices (RDEVs).” (Emphasis in original.) For certain applications, such RDEVs are commonly implemented in the form of a relatively compact, autonomous radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) tag or the like. Due to the small form factor and limited power supply, it is especially important to select circuit implementations that provide maximum performance at minimum power. Unfortunately, in known implementations of the UWB receiver, improvements in performance usually come at the expense of power. For example, it is known that a rake filter provides good performance in multi-path, spread-spectrum systems such as UWB. See, e.g., slide 21 of “The ParthusCeva Ultra Wideband PHY Proposal”, IEEE P802.15 Working Group for Wireless Personal Area Networks, March 2003, a copy of which is submitted wherewith and which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, known rake filter implementations tend to consume significantly more power than other prior art techniques.
While it has been proposed to implement the front-end of a spread-spectrum receiver using a fast, 1-bit analog-to-data converter (“ADC”) to reduce the size (in terms of transistor count) of the convolution logic in both the CIR estimator and the CMF, such implementations are known to be particularly sensitive to continuous-wave (“CW”) interference. This CW interference can be substantially rejected using a full 2-bit, sign+magnitude implementation such as that described by F. Amoroso in “Adaptive A/D Converter to Suppress CW Interference in DSPN Spread-Spectrum Communications”, IEEE Trans. on Communications, vol. COM-31, No. 10, October 1983, pp. 1117-1123 (“Amoroso83”), a copy of which is submitted wherewith and which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, in such implementations, having dual representations of the 0-state, i.e., [−0, +0], tend to increase system entropy, resulting in less-than-optimal circuit/power efficiency.
We submit that what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for use in the receiver of a UWB communication system to estimate the CIR. In particular, we submit that such a method and apparatus should provide performance generally comparable to the best prior art techniques while requiring less circuitry and consuming less power than known implementations of such prior art techniques.